paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarion
Bullpup with extremely high rate of fire |unlock = 27 |slot = 2 |price = $605,000 |mag = 30 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 150 |rate_of_fire = 1000 |reload_time = 2.72 / 3.78 seconds |damage = 25 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 12 |concealment = 24 |threat = 14 |achievements = 1 }} The Clarion is an assault rifle in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Gewehr 3, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. Overview The Clarion is an assault rifle with an extremely high rate of fire and very good DPS. This makes it a perfect weapon for clearing rooms of enemies or taking down several groups very quickly. In unmodified form, it performs poorly at longer ranges, as the high fire rate and relatively low stability throws your aim off extremely quickly. This is made even worse by the horrible iron sights, which only show a small portion of the screen. Certain mods however can improve its performance at longer ranges and make it much more versatile. With its higher rate of fire, the Clarion tends to drain ammunition extremely quickly but this is offset by the extremely high number of bullets that are received from each pickup, making ammo a rather small issue if the user is sensible with it. It also has a high total ammo count of 150, meaning the weapon can last quite a while if one cannot move from cover to pick up the ammo drops. Summary Pros: * High base accuracy * Extremely high rate of fire * Good base concealment * Unique suppressor does not reduce damage * Above average ammo pool * Extremely high ammo pickup rate * Short Barrel modification along with a damage increasing barrel extension will grant the Clarion one of the highest DPS stats in the game. Cons: * Poor base stability, exacerbated by the high rate of fire * Few mods available * Stock sights are obstructive and may be difficult to aim with effectively * High Rate of Fire makes it impossible to defend against tasers if stunned. Tips * With the unique Short Barrel and a Fire Breather Nozzle, the Clarion can reach damage. Adding the Retro Grip allows it to maintain a respectable accuracy of as well, making it a very viable choice for Very Hard and Overkill difficulties. * Like the FAMAS it is based upon, the Clarion works best when fired with very short bursts of 3-4 rounds. * As the biggest strength of the gun is its high fire rate, adding the Single Fire mod is a very poor choice. * With the Short Barrel increasing damage, equipping The Bigger The Better suppressor only deducts 2 damage, the Clarion would have higher damage than if equipping the suppressed barrel, with the same concealment penalty (but less accuracy). Builds Balanced Damage The balanced damage build provide a damage of 38 and accuracy of 18. Combined with the high RPM, it can easily shred through dozer's faceplate. Coming soon Concealed Build A suppressed stealth build is possible on the Clarion, reaching a concealment of 26 and a damage of 23. * Short Barrel (+8 dmg, +2 con) * (Optional) Compact Laser Module * Low Profile Suppressor (-10 dmg) Silenced Assault Build A silenced build that can be used in stealth, but really shines when used as an assault weapon while using the silencer skills in the ghost tree. * Short Barrel * Bigger the Better Suppressor * Full Auto * Retro/G2 Grip * Laser/Flashlight of your choosing * Optic of your choosing The build listed above when combined with "silent killer" aced and "the professional" aced grants the FAMAS/Clarion 45 damage, 18 accuracy, 33+ stability and 19-21 concealment. Combining it with other skills can provide different results, such as near to 50 stability with leadership aced and the high critical hit rate granted by low blow aced (if you have a concealable secondary) means it can easily one shot kill cloakers and tasers if you get a headshot and a critical hit, and its only real flaws are the slow reload, which can be countered by kilmer, and getting tased, as you will chew through your thirty bullets in about two seconds while being tased, so bringing an ammo efficient secondary is a must. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Gadget Grip Sight Trivia *It is based off the French FAMAS F1 assault rifle. It becomes the newer FAMAS G1 (not the FAMAS G2, the G2 has a slightly different handguard, magazine well and magazine release) when equipped with the G2 Grip. **Real-world FAMAS rifles are usually manufactured with bipods integrated onto their fore-ends, while the in-game Clarion lacks them. The bipod mounts are still visible on the weapon model, however. **The Clarion lacks the 3-round burst fire mode of the real-world FAMAS despite having the fire-selector set to the "3" (3-burst) position. *It is unusual how the 25-round STANAG magazine of the FAMAS can hold 30 rounds in-game. * Its in-game name is a reference to the Counter-Strike series, the name of the FAMAS in said games (Clarion 5.56) which was originally a misspelling of the actual weapon's nickname ("Clairon", translated to English as "bugle"). French troops dubbed the rifle as such due to it having a similar profile to that of a bugle. *The G2 Grip was originally called the Retro Handguard. Since it is the grip used in the newer G2 model rather than the older F1 model, "Retro" was contradictory. *Any barrel attachment you put onto the Clarion sits in front of the original muzzle brake, rather than fully engulfing it as with the other weapons. ** This has since been fixed as of Update 35.1. Achievements Gallery 2014-09-05_00006.jpg|A preview of the Clarion 2014-09-05_00005.jpg|Clarion with 5 mods installed: Short Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, G2 Grip, Military Laser Module and Speculator Sight Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack